In hot, dry climates such as the high altitude desert southwest region of the United States many buildings, including homes and offices, often are cooled by an air conditioning system that uses forced air and water to lower the ambient temperature in the building by approximately fifteen to twenty degrees Fahrenheit. This technique of evaporative cooling to achieve lower temperatures is achieved by a mechanical unit often referred to as an evaporative air conditioner, evaporative cooler, or “swamp cooler” (collectively in this document, “evaporative air conditioner”).
A type of conventional evaporative air conditioner is illustrated in FIG. 6, also marked “Prior Art.” As shown in FIG. 6, an evaporative air conditioner operates by forcing outside air through water soaked pads into a building. Cooled air is directed into the building by a motor, usually electric, that rotates a fan that in turn distributes the cooled air throughout the building through a duct system. During operation, water soaked pads installed in the evaporative air conditioner are continuously moistened by a water pump. The water pump generally is placed in or adjacent to a reservoir or container at the bottom of the evaporative air conditioner (collectively, “container”). Through one or more flexible tubes connected to the pump, which in turn is connected to a source of water that usually is exterior to the evaporative air conditioner, the pump delivers water to the top of the pads located in the evaporative air conditioner. Gravity draws the water downward through the pads and back into the container.
A conventional evaporative air conditioner is designed to re-circulate most of the water used during the air conditioning process. A percentage of water, however, is lost to evaporation, leakage, and overflow. Lost water must be replaced to maintain constant dampness in the pads. Thus, the container in an evaporative air conditioner must maintain a substantially constant water level to supply the pump with appropriate water to circulate through the system, and to apply the necessary amount of water to the pads.
The principles of operation associated with the evaporative air conditioner are illustrated in FIG. 6, and provide a comparatively low-cost, low-technology alternative to what is known as refrigerated air conditioning. Fresh outside air is pulled through moist pads where it is cooled by evaporation and circulated through a building. As illustrated in FIG. 6, an evaporative air conditioner includes a fan within a blower unit. Moist pads are located in front of the blower. The fan draws warm outside air through the pads and blows the cooled air through the building. Comparatively small distribution lines supply water to the top of the pads. Water soaks the pads as it trickles through the pads by gravity to a monolithic container at the bottom of the evaporative air conditioner. A recirculating water pump directs collected water in the container back to the top of the pads.
However, because water is continuously lost to evaporation, a conventional float valve adds water to the container as the water level in the container declines. An evaporative air conditioner may use between 3 and 15 gallons of water per day. The conventional float valve, as explained in this document, has many limitations because the float valve system is essentially fixed in a wall of the evaporative air conditioner as illustrated in FIG. 6. The water level controller disclosed, illustrated and claimed in this document overcomes the limitations of the conventional float valve that is rigidly attached to and/or through a wall of an evaporative air conditioner.
Generally, as indicated, water level in the container of an evaporative air conditioner is maintained by a conventional float assembly. In general, a conventional float assembly includes a valve or other water delivery device that allows fresh water to be added to the amount of water being re-circulated through the evaporative air conditioner. As water rises or falls within the container, a float opens or closes the water delivery system, adjusting the water flow into the evaporative air conditioner.
The conventional water delivery device and the float are both difficult to replace and maintain during operation because they are usually attached to the metal frame or wall of an evaporative air conditioner, as illustrated in FIG. 6. In addition, corrosion and calcium from the water build up on both the float and the water delivery device, making it difficult to remove or replace the water delivery device and the float during routine maintenance. Indeed, constant adjustment is required to maintain a proper water level in the container, and to thereby maintain a proper amount of water delivered to the pads. Too much water, for example, may result in spillage of water from the container. Too little water, however, causes the cooling affect of the evaporative air conditioner to cease, and can lead to a total malfunction of the pump. Also a lever arm connects the conventional float to the water delivery system. Bending the arm that connects the valve to the water delivery system is generally the only means for adjusting the float in an effort to maintain the proper amount and level of water requisite for normal functioning of an evaporative air conditioner. Accordingly, accurate adjustment is difficult. Accurate adjustment of the float requires a user of an evaporative air conditioner to constantly monitor the level of water in the container. This is made even more difficult in areas where the evaporative air conditioners are located on roofs of buildings. Failure to frequently adjust the lever aim causes overflow from the container of an evaporative air conditioner often creates ugly stains on roofs because of calcium and other chemicals and minerals in the water, and may cause leakage into the building through the roof, particularly where “pueblo style” flat roofed homes and buildings are popular.
A need exists in the industry, therefore, for a new and useful adjustable water level controller that is easy to install in an evaporative air conditioner, easy to maintain and repair, and which maintains the proper water level within the container of an evaporative air conditioner. In addition, the need exists in the industry for a water level controller that allows a user to avoid the need to check water levels during operation, and avoids spillage and leakage from the container. In addition, a need exists for a water level controller that can be stored during seasons in which the evaporative air conditioner is not running, may be used with any sized or dimensioned evaporative air conditioner, and eliminates the need to bend or otherwise distort components associated with an evaporative air conditioner in order to achieve and maintain a proper amount and level of water within an evaporative air conditioner system.